Arti Selamanya
by curio cherry
Summary: "Pada akhirnya, aku dan anak-anak tidak butuh kehadiranmu untuk hidup, Ichigo. Kami tidak membutuhkanmu untuk bernafas, kami tidak butuh kau agar kami tetap berfungsi. Tapi kami menginginkanmu…." Oneshot/IchiRuki/Major OOC/ A gift fic to MeoNg(F-sen)


Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite

Other Side of the World belongs to KT Tunstall

Warning: Major OOC and curiocherry's weirdness.

A gift fic to MeoNg(F-sen)

* * *

**ARTI SELAMANYA**

A Bleach Fanfic by curio cherry

* * *

(Over the sea and far away, she's waiting like an iceberg waiting to change.)

Noda berwarna cokelat pudar itu seolah sedang tertawa. Sekeras apapun Rukia menggosoknya, tetap saja noda itu tidak hilang. Segala cairan pembersih sudah ia gunakan tetapi hasilnya nihil. Slogan-slogan seperti 'hilang tak berbekas' ataupun 'membersihkan dengan sekali usap' hanyalah janji manis produsen pembersih lantai yang tidak terbukti kebenarannya.

Tapi, perempuan itu masih belum akan menyerah. Diraihnya botol pembersih berbau menyengat itu dan dengan sekuat tenaga memerasnya untuk mengeluarkan cairan berwarna biru yang berada di dalamnya. Dengan sigap, Rukia kembali menggosok noda di atas ubin kamar mandinya itu.

Hanya tinggal noda itu saja yang tidak mau hilang. Seluruh permukaan ruangan itu sudah bersih. Dengan ubin berwarna putih menutupi seluruh lantai dan sebagian dindingnya, ruangan itu tampak menyilaukan.

Hanya suara gesekan sikat plastik dengan permukaan ubin yang terdengar menggema di dalam ruangan itu. Konsentrasi penuh tergambar jelas di raut perempuan berusia 32 tahun itu. Namun beberapa menit kemudian, bulir-bulir air matanya mulai berjatuhan. Pandangannya mengabur dan tangan kanannya pun berhenti menyikat lantai di depannya.

"Kenapa tidak mau hilang?" Dengan kasar Rukia menyeka air matanya menggunakan lengan kirinya, "Cuma tinggal kau saja yang bandel dan tidak bisa dihapus!"

"Pergi kau!" Bentak Rukia kasar sambil kembali menggosok-gosokkan sikat yang ia pegang ke atas noda di lantai itu.

"Mama…aku lapar!" Suara teriakan putra kecilnya menghentikan pergerakan tangan kanannya. Dihembuskannya nafas berat dan diusapnya keringat yang mengucur di dahinya dengan lengan kirinya.

"Iya, sebentar, sayang!" Rukia hanya berharap bahwa suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Rukia menegakkan tubuhnya. Secepatnya ia berusaha melepas sarung tangan karet yang melekat di kedua tangannya. Ditatapnya bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di cermin lebar yang menutupi separuh dinding yang ada di depannya. Wajahnya terlihat lebih tirus dan pucat.

Pandangannya teralihkan ke arah dua buah sikat gigi yang berdiri di dalam sebuah gelas kaca. Sikat gigi yang berwarna oranye tampak masih baru, seperti belum pernah dipakai sama sekali. Tentu saja sikat gigi itu masih baru karena si empunya juga sama sekali tak pernah pulang untuk memakainya.

Beberapa saat ia berdiri mematung ketika suara teriakan putranya terdengar lagi. Cepat-cepat ia mencuci kedua tangannya sebelum ia bergegas menuju lantai bawah.

"Mama…!" Rengekan itu keluar dari mulut Mamoru ketika ia melihat sang mama menuruni tangga.

Rukia hanya tersenyum kecil, "Iya, Mama akan segera menyiapkan makan siang kalian."

"Dasar Mamoru tukang makan!" Ucap Masaki sembari menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah saudara kembarnya.

Si kembar yang tetap menjalani hidup mereka sendiri tanpa banyak menuntut kehadiran sang ayah untuk selalu bersama mereka. Mamoru yang sibuk mengutak-atik mobil mainannya dan Masaki yang sibuk melihat acara _documentary_ kehidupan kelinci hutan.

Karena sudah terbiasa, akhirnya dua bocah berumur enam tahun itu sedikit melupakan sosok sang ayah yang kini mungkin juga sudah mulai melupakan mereka.

Rukia membuka pintu lemari es dan mengambil sekotak _nugget_ ayam beku buatannya sendiri. Beberapa saat kemudian kompor sudah menyala dan penggorengan sudah siap di atasnya. Dengan cekatan ia mulai menggoreng makanan kesukaan Mamoru itu.

Lebih baik dia menyibukkan diri sekarang. Terus meratapi keadaan rumah tangganya tidak akan membantunya menjalani hidup. Saat ini, hidupnya bukan hanya tentang dirinya dan Ichigo. Ada si kembar dengan bagian hidup mereka sendiri, dan Rukia tidak berhak merenggut itu.

Siang itu berjalan seperti hari Sabtu biasanya. Bertiga menghabiskan akhir pekan di rumah. Anak-anak dengan aktivitas mereka sendiri di hari libur. Menghabiskan waktu sebaik mungkin di rumah itu sebagai cara mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Karena esok mereka bertiga akan pergi dan pindah ke rumah baru mereka di kampung halaman sang mama, di Karakura.

Sementara dua anak itu sibuk dengan kegemarannya masing-masing, Rukia sibuk membersihkan seluruh ruangan di rumah itu. Seminggu terakhir ini beberapa barang sudah selesai dikemas dan dikirim ke rumah keluarganya di Karakura. Mulai dari baju, perlengkapan sekolah hingga mainan anak-anak sudah berada di Karakura. Tidak banyak memang tapi barang-barang itu merupakan kebutuhan mendasar bagi mereka bertiga.

Rukia memandang sekeliling ruangan. Beberapa foto dan pernak-pernik kecil memang sudah tidak berada di tempatnya, tapi bagi orang yang tidak tinggal di rumah itu tentu tidak akan menyadari kalau ada beberapa benda yang menghilang.

Sebuah foto berukuran besar masih menempel dengan sempurna di dinding utama ruang keluarga. Rukia tersenyum lebar di dalam foto itu. Di pangkuannya terdapat Mamoru yang menatap lekat-lekat ke arah kamera, sementara Ichigo yang berdiri di sebelahnya tengah menggendong Masaki yang sedang tertawa. Foto sempurna sebuah keluarga muda.

Sekarang hanya menjadi sebuah kenangan yang tak tersentuh lagi.

Bulir-bulir air mata mulai berjatuhan lagi di kedua pipi Rukia. Tidak ada isakan ataupun sesenggukkan, hanya saja deraian itu begitu deras mengalir. Menggantikan semua rasa sakit yang ada di hati perempuan itu.

Janji selamanya ternyata hanya menyisakan kesedihan dan air mata untuknya.

* * *

(But she's cold inside. She wants to be like the water.)

Siang masih berjalan dan Rukia masih sibuk merapikan rumah kecilnya itu. Dibukanya lemari pakaian suaminya. Deretan kemeja-kemeja itu membisu dan tampak asing di hadapan Rukia. Ada beberapa lembar baju yang tak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya. Di mana dan kapan Ichigo membelinya? Merknya juga bukan merk yang biasa Rukia belikan untuk suaminya itu.

Dibukanya laci di tengah-tengah almari yang menyimpan dasi-dasi milik sang suami. Beberapa warna terlihat bermusuhan dengan warna yang lain. Rukia tidak pernah membelikan Ichigo dasi warna oranye ataupun kuning. Rukia selalu memilihkan warna yang bertolak belakang dengan warna rambut Ichigo.

"_Karena warna rambutmu indah, Ichigo. Jadi, harus ditonjolkan dengan kontrasnya warna dasimu. Jangan disembunyikan keindahan warna rambutmu itu…"_

"_Aku menyukainya."_

Bahkan di antara pakaian-pakaian itu pun jejak Rukia sudah mulai menghilang.

Merasa lelah dengan pikiran suramnya, Rukia duduk di samping ranjangnya. Ditatapnya sisi tempat tidur di mana suaminya selalu tidur. Bayangan tenang Ichigo yang sedang tertidur pulas tergambar jelas di kedua matanya. Tapi dalam sekejap bayangan itu menghilang seiring kedua matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Ditariknya nafas panjang beberapa kali untuk menghentikan air mata itu keluar lagi. Dia sudah lelah menangis.

Sebuah kotak beludru berwarna hitam berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dibukanya kotak beludru itu dengan pelan. Sebuah cincin platinum sederhana duduk nyaman di dalamnya. Cincin yang tertinggal dan mungkin sudah terlupakan keberadaannya oleh sang pemilik.

Sepasang _amethyst_ menatap pilu benda bulat itu. Sementara pasangan cincin itu masih melingkar erat di jari manisnya sendiri.

Jarum panjang jam dinding menunjuk ke angka empat sedangkan jarum pendeknya mulai meninggalkan angka lima ketika bel rumah itu berbunyi. Rukia mematikan api kompor gasnya dan segera mencuci kedua tangannya. Setelah mengeringkan tangannya yang basah, dengan tenang dia berjalan ke arah pintu utama rumah.

Dengan hati berdebar, dia memutar kunci dan membuka pintu, sengaja tak melihat layar monitor di samping pintu karena ia tahu pasti siapa yang ada di balik pintu itu.

Sepasang sepatu kulit yang tampak baru merupakan hal yang pertama kali ia lihat saat pintu itu sudah terbuka. Dibukanya pintu itu lebar-lebar dan ditelusurinya sosok laki-laki yang tengah berdiri tertunduk di depannya.

Sayang, _amber_ yang sangat ia rindukan tak berhasil ia temukan di raut wajah yang tertunduk itu.

"Ichigo."

"Aa, aku…maaf, sudah lama aku tidak pulang." Gumam Ichigo kikuk. Ia langsung melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Membiarkan Rukia yang berdiri mematung sambil bersandar pada daun pintu. "Di mana anak-anak?"

Tidak ada ucapan '_aku pulang'_, Ichigo?

"_Okaeri_, Ichigo," ucap Rukia lirih. Jawaban yang hanya bisa didengar oleh telinganya sendiri.

Suara derap langkah kaki kecil terdengar mendekat. Dua anak kecil berlari dengan penuh semangat ke arah dua orang dewasa itu. Tapi keduanya langsung berhenti secara tiba-tiba saat melihat sang ayah berdiri di tengah-tengah ruang tamu. Keduanya seolah ragu. Apakah ayah mereka benar nyata ataukah mereka masih diijinkan untuk berlari dan memeluk ayah mereka? Sudah terlalu lama lelaki itu tidak pulang sehingga mereka pun takut.

Rukia mengurai senyum menyemangati sambil mengangguk pelan. _Tidak apa-apa._

Kedua anak itu pun langsung berlari dan menghambur ke arah Ichigo yang tampak tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Ayah!"

"Ayah!"

Rukia menghela nafas lega ketika dilihatnya Ichigo membalas pelukan kedua anaknya. Mengesampingkan rasa rindunya sendiri yang tak akan bisa lagi tersampaikan.

"Masaki, Mamoru, biarkan Ayah kalian beristirahat dulu. Ayah capek."

Mendengar ucapan sang mama, keduanya langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka. Rukia bisa melihat dengan jelas air mata di kedua pipi putri kecilnya. Tanpa ragu ia berlutut di depan Masaki dan menghapus pelan-pelan kedua pipi bulat yang basah itu.

"Iya, Ayah sudah pulang," ucap Rukia menenangkan.

Merasa sedikit sesak dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Ichigo mencoba mengalihkan perhatian, "Hei, Ayah membawakan hadiah untuk kalian!"

"Apa?" spontan Mamoru berteriak senang.

Mendengar suara ceria saudara kembarnya, Masaki mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sang ayah yang sekarang sedang membuka sebuah tas plastik besar yang sedari tadi masih tertenteng di tangannya.

Sebuah kotak besar bergambar robot _Bumblebee_ ia keluarkan dari plastik itu, "Ini untuk Mamoru," kemudian kotak berwarna _pink_ cerah ia berikan kepada putrinya, "Ini untuk Masaki."

"Dan ini untukmu." Sebuah kotak berbungkus kertas kado berwarna merah diserahkan Ichigo kepada Rukia tanpa sekalipun menatap langsung kedua mata sang istri.

"Terima kasih," Rukia memperhatikan baik-baik hadiah yang sedang ia pegang. Ia bisa menduga kalau isinya adalah sebuah jam tangan mahal. "Pasti kau lupa membaca sms dariku ya? Sudah kuberitahu, satu set RC untuk Mamoru dan jangan membelikan Masaki boneka _Barbie_ atau boneka apapun yang menyerupai manusia."

"Eh?" Rukia bisa melihat ekspresi kaget tampak jelas di raut wajah suaminya.

Ichigo melihat kedua anak kembarnya yang memandang biasa saja hadiah-hadiah yang ia belikan. Kedua anak kembar itu berjalan lesu ke dalam ruang keluarga untuk membuka hadiah mereka.

Ketika sepasang suami-istri itu sudah berada di dalam kamar tidur mereka, Ichigo memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Mamoru tidak suka _Transformer_? Bukannya waktu itu kau bilang ia sangat tertarik dengan mobil dan mekanik?" Tanya Ichigo bingung sambil melepaskan dasinya yang berwarna sama dengan warna rambutnya.

"Mobil dan bagaimana sebuah mobil bisa bekerja. Dia sudah bisa merakit mobil _Tamiya_ dan RC-nya sendiri sekarang. Dia tidak tertarik dengan robot, untuk saat ini…?" nada menggantung dari ucapan Rukia tidak mampu menghilangkan perasaan tidak enak pada diri Ichigo.

Rukia meletakkan hadiah pemberian suaminya ke atas meja tempat tidur sementara Ichigo mulai mengeluarkan pakaiannya dari dalam koper.

"Lalu Masaki? Kenapa ia tidak suka _Barbie_?" Bagi Ichigo boneka itu pasti disukai semua anak perempuan, ataukah, "Jangan katakan kalau Masaki hanya suka boneka Chappy?"

Rukia tersenyum kecil, "Masaki juga suka Chappy, Ichigo, tapi sejak Mamoru keluar dari rumah sakit ia memang tidak suka dengan boneka berbentuk manusia."

"Oh," Ichigo menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal, "Aa, maaf waktu itu aku tidak sempat pulang saat Mamoru berada di rumah sakit. Maafkan aku."

"Aku tahu kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu di Singapura. Anak-anak juga berusaha mengerti. Tidak apa-apa, Ichigo. Setidaknya kau ada di sini sekarang." Jawaban Rukia yang datar dan terdengar dingin membuat Ichigo secara tak sadar mengangkat wajahnya.

Tapi Rukia sudah melangkah keluar dari kamar tidur mereka. Ia tidak ingin melihat raut bersalah itu sekarang. Ia harus segera menjauh dari suaminya itu.

"Mandilah, setelah itu kita makan malam bersama." Ucap Rukia sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar. Meninggalkan sang suami yang berdiri termenung menatap separuh isi kopernya yang harus ia rapikan.

Kotak kado merah yang tadi ia berikan untuk istrinya tergeletak di atas meja tempat tidur. Masih utuh dan rapi.

* * *

(Then the fire fades away, but most of everyday is full of tired excuses.)

Ketika Ichigo berjalan menuruni tangga, ada sedikit keraguan apakah ia bisa melewati malam ini dengan baik? Segala skenario terburuk sudah ia persiapkan jauh-jauh hari. Sejak ia mengambil keputusan untuk menyelesaikan ini semua. Namun, ia tak menduga bahwa ternyata akan seberat ini untuk dijalani.

Tapi, semua harus selesai malam ini. Untuk itulah ia berada di rumah ini sekarang.

"Ayah!" Mamoru langsung berteriak dan berlari ke arah ayahnya. Ichigo tersenyum lebar melihat anaknya yang bergelayutan di kaki kanannya.

"Kau sudah lapar, Mamoru?" tanya Ichigo antusias.

"Itu sudah pasti, Ayah," celetuk kembaran Mamoru menimpali, "Mamoru itu tukang makan."

Mamoru hanya menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Masaki yang sudah duduk rapi di kursinya.

Makan malam itu berjalan lancar dan terasa seperti makan malam biasa dalam sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Yang mengejutkan bagi Ichigo adalah rasa rindu yang tiba-tiba saja memenuhi hatinya ketika ia melihat Rukia dan kedua anaknya duduk di meja yang sama.

Mamoru yang sangat pemilih terhadap makanan dan hanya mau makan ayam, Masaki yang makan dengan tenang dan memiliki sopan-santun yang luar biasa seolah ia bukanlah anak yang masih berumur 6 tahun, dan juga Rukia yang dengan sabar meladeni mereka semua.

Kenapa Ichigo bisa melupakan keluarga ini?

Merasa bersalah karena selama ini ia tidak pernah ada bersama keluarganya, Ichigo hanya bisa terdiam dan memakan makanannya dengan pelan. Diperhatikannya Rukia dengan baik. Bagaimana perempuan berambut hitam itu menjawab setiap pertanyaan Mamoru yang seolah tak pernah berhenti. Bagaimana ia menasehati agar Mamoru mengunyah makanannya dengan lebih pelan dan mengurangi celotehannya. Bagaimana ia menasehati Masaki untuk belajar memakan daging sapi yang tidak disukai.

_Kau selalu punya jawaban, Rukia._

Mereka bertiga juga tampak bahagia. Jadi, saat Ichigo tidak ada di rumah, mereka bisa menjalani hidup dengan biasa saja? Sama sekali tidak ada rasa canggung dari Rukia dan anak-anak dengan adanya Ichigo di rumah sekarang.

Sebuah getaran dari ponsel pintar yang berada di saku celananya membuyarkan segala rentetan pertanyaan yang ada di benak Ichigo. Karena kaget, secara spontan tubuhnya menegang. Hal yang tak mungkin luput dari perhatian istrinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Rukia ingin tahu.

Ichigo meletakkan sumpitnya, "Sepertinya ada telepon yang masuk." Dengan pelan lelaki itu menggeser kursinya dan bangkit berdiri. Sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya, ia berjalan menjauh dari meja makan.

Dilihatnya sebuah nama yang tertera di layar ponsel itu. _Ah, perempuan itu pasti khawatir karena dari tadi Ichigo belum menelponnya._

Tapi, Ichigo sudah berjanji. Untuk malam ini hanya akan ada keluarga dan dirinya.

Bersamaan dengan nafas berat yang ia keluarkan, Ichigo mematikan ponsel berwarna hitam itu. _Maaf._

"Jadi, Masaki, kau ingin boneka apa sebagai ganti dari _Barbie_ yang sudah Ayah belikan?" Tanya Ichigo ketika ia bergabung kembali dengan keluarganya.

"Chappy!" teriak Masaki senang, "Aku ingin seri Chappy the Mermaid, Ayah!"

Akhirnya semua sikap tenang itu luntur karena Chappy.

"Chappy yang bodoh!" sela Mamoru yang tidak begitu menyukai boneka kelinci berwarna putih itu.

Ichigo hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat kedua anaknya bersitegang karena sebuah boneka kelinci. Ia tidak menyadari tatapan sendu sang istri yang sedari tadi ditujukan kepadanya.

Percakapan kecil di meja makan itu terus berlanjut sampai makan malam selesai. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama Ichigo tidak berada di rumah, ia merasa…hangat.

Rukia sedang sibuk mencuci piring dan perlengkapan makan malam mereka sehingga ia tidak menyadari kalau suaminya sudah berdiri di depan _counter_ dapur mereka.

"Apa yang membuat Mamoru begitu menyukai mobil?"

Rukia hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas yang sedang ia cuci, "Ah, itu…karena pekerjaanmu."

Ichigo masih berdiri memandangi Rukia yang berdiri memunggunginya.

"Pekerjaanku?"

"Mereka selalu bertanya kenapa kau tidak pernah ada di rumah. Sewaktu kukatakan kalau ayah mereka seorang Honda Marketing Director for South-East Asia region, tentu saja mereka tidak mengerti. Kukatakan kepada mereka bahwa ayah mereka menjual mobil di negara asing."

Perempuan bertubuh mungil itu membilas tangannya kemudian mematikan keran air. Diraihnya kain lap yang berada di dekat ia berdiri, "Mamoru berpikir kalau ia bisa membuat mobil maka ia bisa bekerja untukmu." Ia berbalik dan menatap lekat Ichigo yang secara tiba-tiba memalingkan mukanya, "Untungnya Masaki tidak berpikiran hal yang sama, aku tidak akan tahu bagaiman caranya menghadapi mereka kalau hal itu sampai terjadi."

"Masaki lebih mirip denganmu. Chappy _for the world_?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Iya, dan ia tahu itu. Karena itulah pernah suatu hari Masaki merengek ingin mengecat rambutnya. Ia ingin memiliki warna rambut yang sama sepertimu dan juga Mamoru."

Ichigo tidak tahu harus berkata apa mendengar hal semacam itu tentang Masaki kecil. Ia hanya bisa diam.

"Mereka berdua sangat merindukanmu, Ichigo." Tegas Rukia. _Begitu juga, aku._

Lama keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Jarak dan waktu yang membentang di antara mereka tidak bisa berbohong. Saat ini mereka lebih mirip dua orang asing yang sedang bertukar informasi daripada sepasang suami-istri yang sedang berbincang-bincang ringan seusai makan malam.

Merasa jengah dengan kesunyian yang menyelimuti keduanya, Rukia membuka suara. "Ini waktunya anak-anak pergi tidur. Malam ini biarkan mereka tidur di kamar kita. Boleh kan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menidurkan mereka," jawab Ichigo pelan, "Setelah itu kita berdua harus berbicara."

"_Hai'_, _wakatta._"

Alasan mengapa Rukia meminta agar malam ini kedua anak mereka tidur bersama mereka bukan hanya demi melepas rindu saja tapi yang tidak Ichigo ketahui adalah kamar si kembar bisa dikatakan sudah kosong.

Seminggu terakhir ini kedua anak itu selalu tidur bersama dengan Rukia. Semua perlengkapan di kamar tidur si kembar sudah berada di Karakura sekarang. Walaupun masih ada dua tempat tidur, dua lemari serta beberapa perabot milik si kembar, kamar itu tidak akan nyaman lagi sebagai kamar tidur. Apalagi dengan sebagian besar mainan dan pernak-pernik yang sudah dibersihkan dari kamar itu, akan lebih baik kalau dua anak itu tidur bersama orang tua mereka.

Kebersamaan yang mungkin terakhir kali dapat terwujud. Karena selamanya hanya berlangsung di waktu sekarang.

Setengah jam kemudian, Ichigo dan Rukia sudah duduk saling berhadapan di meja makan mereka. Sama seperti makan malam tadi, hanya saja tanpa kehadiran dua anak mereka.

Perempuan itu duduk dengan tenang sambil menatap lurus suaminya yang masih terus menghindari kontak mata. Rukia sengaja tidak menyediakan secangkir kopi untuk Ichigo ataupun secangkir teh untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia takut kalau nantinya ia tidak bisa menahan diri dan menggunakan cangkir tehnya sebagai pelampiasan. Sekalipun ia bukan orang yang suka kekerasan tapi tidak ada yang tahu apa yang mungkin terjadi.

Ichigo berdehem kecil untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup yang datang menyergapnya, "Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir Rukia. Senyuman yang sedikit sinis.

"Ada apa dengan segala formalitas ini, Ichigo? Kalau ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, katakan saja." Tegas Rukia.

"Aku…aku sudah membuat keputusan tentang kita," Ichigo meletakkan kedua tangannya yang saling bertautan ke atas meja, "Aku ingin kita bercerai."

Lelaki itu masih menatap permukaan meja yang ada di hadapannya. Mungkin pola kayu pada meja itu begitu menarik untuk ia perhatikan daripada sang istri yang sekarang terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Aku tahu aku sudah menelantarkan kalian selama ini. Aku juga lebih sering berada di luar negeri daripada tinggal bersama kalian. Dan ternyata kalian juga terlihat baik-baik saja tanpaku. Aku ingin kita berpisah secara baik-baik, demi anak-anak. Karena keadaan kita sekarang ini sama sekali tidak mirip seperti sebuah keluarga. Kita tidak bisa hidup dalam rumah tangga yang terpisah terus seperti ini. Kuharap kau…kau mengerti."

Rentetan kata yang keluar dari mulut Ichigo seakan tak memiliki pengaruh apa-apa terhadap perempuan yang duduk di hadapannya itu.

"Kalau kau ingin kita bercerai, setidaknya bisakah kau mengatakan semua itu sambil menatapku?" Nada tenang di dalam pertanyaan Rukia berhasil menyembunyikan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. "Lihat aku baik-baik dan katakan kalau kau ingin kita bercerai, Ichigo."

Terkejut dengan reaksi sang istri yang biasa saja, Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata Rukia. Sepasang _amethyst_ itu masih sama, masih jernih dan menghanyutkan. Sepasang mata itu tidak berkaca-kaca, tidak juga goyah. Tapi, dada Ichigo terasa sesak untuk terus menatap kedua bola mata yang dulu berhasil menawan hatinya.

Tidak pernah Ichigo sadari betapa ia rindu tenggelam di dalam kedua _amethyst_ cantik itu.

"A-aku, kita…" Kata-kata yang sudah ia susun rapi tak mau keluar.

Kenapa kau berubah jadi pengecut seperti ini, Ichigo?

"Baiklah. Ayo kita bercerai."

Seharusnya Ichigo merasa lega dan senang dengan ucapan Rukia itu. Tapi kenapa yang sekarang berkecamuk di dalam hatinya justru bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya?

"Kau serius?" Ichigo mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, "Kau setuju? Kau tidak marah?"

Reaksi Rukia yang jauh dari apa yang ia harapkan membuat lelaki itu bingung sendiri. Tidak ada teriakan? Tidak ada pertengkaran? Tidak ada percekcokan?

Ichigo sudah mempersiapkan diri kalau Rukia menjadi histeris dan menangis tak terkendali. Ichigo juga sudah siap jika mungkin beberapa barang akan melayang dan menjadi sasaran amukan. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak membayangkan akan seperti ini jadinya.

"Siapa yang sekarang kau bayangkan, Ichigo?" Senyum kecil menghiasi bibir Rukia. "Tentunya kau tidak lupa bagaimana aku saat aku emosi, kan?"

Ah, Ichigo benar-benar telah lupa. Tentu saja yang dibayangkan olehnya itu bukanlah Rukia. Rukia tidak seperti itu. Semakin emosi maka Rukia akan semakin menarik diri. Ia akan menjadi dingin dan keras. Sama seperti lima belas tahun lalu ketika ia dicoret dari nama Kuchiki setelah sang ayah meninggal. Hanya karena ia anak hasil perselingkuhan.

Waktu itu Ichigo ada di sana. Berada di samping perempuan itu yang tidak menitikkan air mata setetes pun. Tidak ada emosi yang meluap-luap. Yang ada hanyalah Rukia yang tegap berdiri dengan menyimpan rapat segala sakit hatinya sendiri. Rukia tidak akan semudah itu mengumbar emosinya.

_Bukan Rukia tapi perempuan yang lain._

"Kau selalu tahu semuanya," kata Ichigo pelan.

"Oh, ya?"

"Seharusnya aku sudah bisa menduganya…" Jawab Ichigo gusar. Kedua tangannya menyisir rambut yang sangat disukai Rukia itu sebelum akhirnya menjadi penopang kepalanya yang tertunduk lesu. "Aku lupa kalau kau bisa tahu segalanya."

"Aku tidak seperti itu, Ichigo. Kau pikir aku tidak terluka dengan keadaan kita sekarang?"

Ichigo hanya bisa mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba mengusir keraguan yang sedari tadi mulai menyusupi sudut-sudut hatinya. Ia harus bisa bertahan. Ia sudah mengambil keputusan. Seorang Kurosaki Ichigo tidak pernah menarik kata-katanya kembali.

"Kau dan anak-anak ternyata bisa hidup dengan baik tanpaku. Aku tidak perlu khawatir." Ichigo menegakkan kepalanya. Menatap lurus-lurus mata istrinya. "Ternyata kalian tidak membutuhkan aku."

Kalimat terakhir itulah yang memaksa Rukia berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Berusaha tenang memang sesuatu yang Rukia upayakan malam ini tapi mendengar sendiri kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut lelaki yang dicintainya ternyata sangat menyakitkan.

Kedua tangan Rukia mengepal kuat di samping tubuhnya. Nafasnya mulai memburu. Panas mulai merambat di kedua pelupuknya. _Tidak. Jangan sekarang_.

Ichigo sudah tidak punya hak lagi untuk melihat air matanya.

"Kau tidak sejahat itu, Ichigo? Apa yang kau harapkan saat kau masuk ke dalam rumah ini? Kau berharap kami menjadi mayat hidup karena menunggumu? Kau membayangkan hidup kami berhenti hanya karena kau tidak ada di sini untuk melihat kami?" Nada kalimat Rukia mulai terdengar meninggi. Dibalasnya tatapan tajam sang suami.

"Kami sangat membutuhkanmu. Apa kau tahu?" tangan kiri perempuan itu terangkat dan dengan pelan menekan dahi kirinya. "Sangat membutuhkanmu sampai seolah-olah kami mati ketika kau pergi."

"Tapi, kami dipaksa bertahan hidup tanpa kehadiranmu. Karena waktu terus berjalan dan hidup terus berlangsung. Aku tidak akan rela kalau anak-anakku harus berhenti menjalani hidup mereka hanya karena kau tidak juga ingat kapan untuk pulang!"

"Pada akhirnya, aku dan anak-anak tidak butuh kehadiranmu untuk hidup, Ichigo. Kami tidak membutuhkanmu untuk bernafas, kami tidak butuh kau agar kami tetap berfungsi. Tapi kami menginginkanmu…"

Sambil menghela nafas panjang, perempuan itu meletakkan kedua tangannya ke atas meja. Berdiri membungkuk dengan kedua tangannya sebagai penopang. Tatapannya masih lekat di wajah sang suami.

"Kami menginginkanmu ada di sini. Menginginkanmu ada di hidup kami. Berbagi hidup dan berbagi semuanya."

Hanya detak jarum jam dinding yang terdengar di antara kedua orang itu sekarang.

Rukia tahu segala ucapannya tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa. Keputusan sudah diambil. Tidak akan ada jalan untuk kembali.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa lagi hidup denganmu." Ucap Ichigo mencoba menyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tahu. Kaulah yang tidak membutuhkan kami untuk hidup." Rukia menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Mundur selangkah untuk mengambil jarak dari tepi meja makan agar ia dapat melihat wajah Ichigo lebih jelas. "Kami tidak dibutuhkan dan juga tidak diinginkan olehmu." Nada sinis tersirat jelas di akhir ucapan Rukia.

"Aku…." Ichigo tidak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia ucapkan. Lelaki itu mencoba berdiri. Ia bukan pengecut yang tidak berani menyelesaikan ini semua. "Aku akan tetap bertanggung jawab terhadap kalian."

"Kami bukan beban."

"Aku tahu. Bukan itu maksudku!" ucap Ichigo tak sabar.

Rukia memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba menenangkan amarah yang menguasai dirinya.

"Aku tidak akan menuntut apa-apa, Ichigo. Kita berpisah, itu saja."

"Kau membuatnya terdengar mudah, ya?"

"Apa yang bisa kuharapkan lagi? Lihat jari manismu, Ichigo! Kau sudah lama membuat keputusan ini, selama kau melepas cincin perkawinan kita!"

Ichigo hanya bisa menunduk menatap jari manisnya yang bersih dan tidak dilingkari benda apapun. Lelaki itu sendiri sudah lupa kapan ia kehilangan cincin itu. Awalnya Ichigo takut untuk menanyakan kepada Rukia apakah cincinnya tertinggal di rumah tapi akhirnya ia sendiri mulai melupakan pentingnya keberadaan benda kecil itu. Dan ia tidak pernah lagi berusaha untuk mengingatnya.

"Maafkan aku…" Ucap Ichigo penuh sesal.

Rukia tidak mau mengucapkan apapun lagi. Semuanya memang harus diakhiri seperti ini.

* * *

(On comes the panic light, holding on with fingers and feelings alike. But the time has come to move along.)

Angka pada jam digital menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi ketika Ichigo membuka kedua matanya yang terasa berat. Dilihatnya ranjang yang sudah kosong dan hanya ada dirinya seorang. Kedua anaknya pasti sudah bangun. Samar-samar Ichigo bisa mendengar suara percakapan di lantai bawah. Dengan susah payah, ia memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangun.

Masih dengan kedua mata yang sedikit tertutup, laki-laki berumur 34 tahun itu sudah berdiri di depan wastafel. Dengan sedikit kasar ia membasuh mukanya dengan air yang mengucur deras dari keran air. Berharap ia bisa mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali karena guyuran air dingin.

Ditegakkannya tubuhnya yang terasa letih. Secara refleks tangan kirinya terangkat untuk menutupi kedua matanya yang silau tertimpa cahaya lampu yang terpantul dari cermin besar yang menutupi separuh dinding yang ada di hadapannya.

Setelah beberapa saat menyesuaikan diri dengan terangnya cahaya di kamar mandi itu, Ichigo memperhatikan baik-baik bayangan dirinya sendiri yang terlihat kacau. Setelah menghela nafas panjang, diraihnya sikat gigi yang warnanya sama dengan warna rambutnya.

"_Jangan disembunyikan keindahan warna rambutmu itu…Aku menyukainya."_

Dari semua hal yang terlintas di pikirannya, kenapa ucapan Rukia bertahun-tahun yang lalu itu dapat dengan jelas terngiang-ngiang di telinganya?

"_Kami tidak dibutuhkan dan juga tidak diinginkan olehmu."_

Ichigo menatap nanar bayangannya sendiri. _Apa yang sudah terjadi?_

Tidak boleh. Tidak boleh mundur sekarang. Bagaimanapun beratnya, Ichigo sudah memutuskan ia pasti menceraikan Rukia. Perpisahan ini harus terlaksana karena mereka tidak mungkin hidup seperti ini terus. Mereka harus mengakhiri ini semua sebelum mereka melangkah ke hidup yang baru. Tapi, bukankah Ichigo sudah lama mengakhiri ikatan ini? Hari ketika ia sudah mulai lupa bahwa ia memiliki Rukia dan anak-anak yang menunggunya di sini, bukankah itu artinya Ichigo sudah lama melepaskan semua ini?

Segala macam pikiran terus memenuhi kepalanya, hingga Ichigo tak sadar ia sudah berdiri di tengah-tengah ruang keluarganya. Diperhatikannya Masaki dan Mamoru yang tengah asyik memasukkan beberapa barang ke dalam tas punggung mereka. Kedua anak itu juga berpakaian seolah akan melakukan perjalanan. Mereka mau pergi ke mana?

Dilihatnya Rukia yang sudah rapi dan sedang memasukkan dua kotak makanan bekal ke dalam sebuah tas.

"Kalian mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun?" Rukia hanya melihat Ichigo sekilas kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya, "Kami akan pergi ke Karakura."

"Libur akhir pekan?"

"Oh, …tidak." Perempuan itu mengangkat wajahnya untuk dapat melihat ekspresi Ichigo. "Kami akan tinggal di Karakura."

Seharusnya kalimat sesederhana itu dapat dengan mudah dipahami oleh seorang _Marketing Director_ tapi entah mengapa, pagi itu otak Ichigo bekerja lebih lambat.

"Apa?"

"Semua sudah siap. Semua keperluan dan barang-barang kami sudah dikirim ke Karakura. Seminggu terakhir ini, aku sudah menyelesaikan urusan kepindahan dan semacamnya." Jawab Rukia tenang.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak bisa seenaknya memutuskan hal itu!"

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" tantang Rukia sengit. "Kalau kau bisa memutuskan untuk bercerai denganku tanpa berusaha untuk memperbaiki rumah tangga kita dulu, kenapa aku tidak bisa memutuskan untuk pindah dari rumah ini?"

Ichigo yang sepertinya akan berkata sesuatu hanya bisa menutup mulutnya kembali karena ucapan Rukia.

"Rumah ini hanya sebuah bangunan untukmu singgah saja, Ichigo. Tidak lebih. Kami tidak bisa menjaganya lagi untukmu. Kami punya rumah kami sendiri sekarang."

"Tapi…rumah ini, rumah ini kubeli untuk kalian."

Rukia hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. "Hanya sebuah bangunan, Ichigo. Rumah sejatinya adalah kita berempat. Bukan bangunan dua lantai ini. Rumah, bagiku dan anak-anak sekarang adalah tempat hati kami berada. Dan tempat itu tidak ada lagi di sini sekarang." _ Sayangnya, tempat di mana hatimu berada juga sudah tidak bersama kami lagi, kan?_

Dengan menenteng dua buah tas di kedua tangannya, Rukia berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo yang berdiri terpaku di tengah-tengah ruangan keluarga.

"Mamoru, Masaki, ayo pamit ke Ayah kalian!"

Kedua anak kembar itupun berlari dan segera menghambur ke pelukan sang Ayah.

Ichigo hanya bisa terdiam dan memeluk kedua anaknya erat-erat. Pikirannya masih belum bisa menerima semua yang telah Rukia ucapkan kepadanya. Sedikit demi sedikit ia merasa pikirannya terpisah dari tubuhnya.

"Ayah, kalau tidak sibuk, nanti pulang ke Karakura ya!" ucap Mamoru penuh semangat.

"Ayah, nanti datang di sekolah baru kami kan?" Masaki menambahkan.

Sang Ayah hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

Dengan langkah gontai laki-laki itu mengikuti Rukia dan si kembar yang berjalan ke luar rumah. Mobil _city car_ berwarna biru milik Rukia sudah siap di depan rumah mereka. Sepertinya mesinnya sudah cukup lama dipanaskan.

Ichigo hanya bisa berdiri dan tak melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa melihat ketika Rukia sibuk memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk masing-masing anaknya. Setelah memastikan bahwa kedua anak mereka duduk dengan aman dan nyaman, Rukia berjalan menghampiri Ichigo yang masih termenung di depan pintu rumah.

"Dokumen perceraian dan formulir permohonan sudah aku siapkan. Semuanya ada di dalam amplop cokelat yang sekarang berada di atas meja makan. Aku sudah membersihkan rumah ini dengan baik dan mengecek peralatan dapur jadi kau tidak usah khawatir kalau kau akan segera berangkat ke Singapura."

Ichigo tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Oh, kalau kau masih ingin melihat video-video kegiatan anak-anak selama ini, semuanya sudah kukumpulkan dan kutaruh di ruang keluarga. Aku tahu selama ini kau tak pernah membuka video yang kukirim untukmu."

Ichigo masih bergeming dengan tatapan yang seolah jauh.

Melihat Ichigo yang seperti itu, Rukia mencoba menguatkan hatinya. Diedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling rumah. Hampir tujuh tahun ia tinggal di rumah kecil itu dan sekarang semuanya seolah tak meninggalkan bekas sama sekali.

"_Kau suka?"_

"_Iya, aku suka sekali, Ichigo! Terima kasih!"_

"_Ini akan jadi istana kita, Rukia. Aku, kau dan anak-anak kita, selamanya."_

Waktu itu Rukia dengan perut membuncit berdiri berpelukan dengan Ichigo di depan rumah ini. Hari pertama mereka tinggal di rumah baru mereka. Sepasang suami istri yang bahagia.

Sebuah memori yang sudah lama terkubur di dalam hati Ichigo.

"Beritahu aku, Rukia." Ucap Ichigo tiba-tiba. "Seandainya aku tidak datang kepadamu, apa hari ini kau dan anak-anak tetap akan pindah ke Karakura?"

"Iya." Jawab Rukia lugas.

"Begitu ya. Kau memang selalu tahu segalanya. Termasuk keputusanku ini bukan?"

Rukia tidak mengiyakan ataupun membantah ucapan Ichigo. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu.

* * *

(But it's too hard to say. I wish it were simple but we give up easily.)

Mungkin hari di mana Mamoru masuk rumah sakit dalam keadaan kritis dan harus berada di ruang ICU selama seminggu itu merupakan pertanda untuknya. Hari itu dengan berlinangan air mata, ia menelpon sang suami, memohon dan memohon agar suaminya pulang tapi yang menyambutnya hanya sebuah _voice mail_ dan telepon singkat dari seorang perempuan yang mengatakan bahwa Ichigo sedang sibuk dan akan pulang kalau pekerjaannya sudah selesai.

Masih segar di ingatannya bagaimana Rukia mengambil penerbangan pertama ke Singapura yang bisa ia dapatkan hanya untuk bisa bertemu dengan suaminya itu. Berencana meminta sang suami pulang bersamanya ke Jepang. Tapi, yang ia temukan di negeri asing itu bukan hanya suaminya, melainkan juga seorang perempuan cantik yang tampak bahagia berduaan dengan Ichigo.

Tapi Rukia masih belum menyerah. Segala bentuk komunikasi ia usahakan agar bisa memupus jarak di antara mereka. Pesan singkat, telepon, _video call_ dan segala macam bentuk interaksi di _social media_ ia lakukan tapi Ichigo sama sekali tak terjangkau olehnya.

Pada akhirnya janji selamanya milik mereka terkikis oleh jarak dan waktu.

Rukia pun menyerah. Cukup sudah.

Ia masih memiliki si kembar. Dan ia harus menjadi egois dengan cintanya. Rukia harus bahagia. Karena kalau ia tidak bahagia, ia tidak akan bisa mengharapkan kebahagiaan orang lain, termasuk anak-anaknya.

Tapi kenapa begitu menyakitkan?

"Kuharap kau tidak lagi menjanjikan selamanya, Ichigo."

"Apa, apa maksudmu?"

"Selamanya untuk kita harus berakhir di saat ini. Tidak ada selamanya yang berlangsung sampai menghabiskan sisa hidup seseorang. Selamanya itu sekarang, Ichigo."

Lelaki itu berusaha mencari makna dari setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Rukia. Mencoba memahami apa yang ada di dalam hati perempuan itu tapi sayang, sebuah kaca mata hitam menutupi pancaran mata yang mungkin bisa memberitahu Ichigo semuanya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Ichigo." Hanya itu kata-kata perpisahan yang sanggup Rukia berikan.

Tak sekalipun Rukia menoleh ke belakang. Dengan langkah pasti ia berjalan menuju mobilnya. Membuka pintu pengemudi dan dengan segera masuk ke dalamnya. Sebelum mobil itu melaju meninggalkan rumah mereka, kedua jendela penumpang terbuka memperlihatkan si kembar yang melongok keluar jendela dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Ichigo yang tak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"_Ja, _Ayah!"

"Ayah!"

Ichigo hanya mampu mengangkat tangan kanannya tanpa melambaikannya sama sekali. Semakin lama mobil itupun semakin menghilang dari pandangannya.

* * *

(Can you help me? Can you let me go? And can you still love me when you cant see me anymore?)

Butuh waktu yang lama bagi Ichigo untuk menyadari bahwa Rukia dan kedua anaknya sudah pergi dari rumah mereka. Ia tidak tahu apa dan bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Sebelumnya ia sudah membayangkan kalau ia akan bisa bernafas lega begitu kata cerai keluar dari mulut Rukia.

Akan tetapi, yang ia rasakan sekarang justru berkebalikan dengan harapannya itu.

Sesak di dadanya seolah akan memakannya hidup-hidup.

Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak sadar kalau kedua kakinya sudah membawanya ke dalam rumah. Ia tengah berdiri ruang keluarga sekarang. Menatap kosong foto keluarganya yang masih kokoh menempel di dinding.

"_Kuharap kau tidak lagi menjanjikan selamanya, Ichigo."_

Rumah itu begitu sunyi. Tidak ada suara celotehan dan tawa dari si kembar. Tidak ada sosok Rukia yang tengah sibuk di dapur. Tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi sekarang.

Sebuah amplop cokelat besar menarik perhatiannya. Dengan langkah berat Ichigo mulai berjalan mendekati meja makan. Di samping amplop itu tergeletak sebuah kotak beludru hitam. Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetaran, ia mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya.

Cincin perkawinannya ada di dalamnya.

Ichigo hanya bisa terduduk lemas menatap amplop itu, sementara tangannya masih menggenggam erat kotak cincinnya.

Mengapa ia sama sekali tidak merasa lega setelah mengakhiri semuanya dengan Rukia?

Bukankah ini yang ia inginkan?

"_Kami tidak dibutuhkan dan juga tidak diinginkan olehmu."_

"_Kuharap kau tidak lagi menjanjikan selamanya, Ichigo."_

Ini yang ia inginkan! Ia harus bahagia sekarang, tapi kenapa terasa menyakitkan?

"_Aku berjanji, setelah aku menceraikan Rukia, hanya akan ada bahagia untuk kita, selamanya."_

Ichigo berharap bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi di mana ia akan segera terbangun. Bukan dirinya yang seharusnya merasa tersakiti. Ia sudah memiliki rencana untuk kehidupannya yang baru. Yang hanya akan melibatkan dirinya dan…

"_Aku berjanji, Senna."_

Senna.

(You're close enough to see that you're…The other side of the world to me.)

.

.

The end.

* * *

(15/02/2013)

Author's Note:

No, im not happy with myself or with my writing. It sucks, I know.

Mencoba konsisten dengan ucapan diri sendiri tentang _'being wanted and being needed'_. I did say that to the twins though.

So, which one will you choose, being wanted or being needed?


End file.
